The New Girl
by Pandagirl489
Summary: When Cris moves from Washington to California, she didn't expect to meet her favorite Youtubers. She especially didn't expect to fall in love with one of them. SetoxOC Rated T for cussing or violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please don't hate.

Cris's POV

"Cris wake up."

"I'm coming mom." Today was my first day of school and I wasn't giong to be late. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the prettiest girl ever, but I didn't look to bad. I was 18, had black hair with dark puple hair extentions and my eyes were a dark blue color. I brushed up my hair and tied it into a ponytail. After I brushed my teeth, I went back to my room and looked through my closet for some clothes. I put on a Minecraft shirt and a dark gray hoodie. I put on some jeans and slipped on my purple converse. I then ran downstairs, not wanting to miss the bus.

When I got downstairs, my mom said to me, " Hurry up before the bus comes." My mom moved to California with me because back in Washington the kids at my school bullied me a lot, so she gave up her life in Washington for me. I said good bye to her and went to the bus stop. When I was riding on the bus, I pulled my phone out. I opened up Youtube and started to watch Team Crafted play Minecraft. I've always wanted to met Mitch. I would always watch his videos whenever I came home from a hard day.

When I got to school, I went to the office and get my scheduele. I looked at my scheduele and realized my homeroom was all the way across the school. I quickly sprinted to my class, arriving there just in time. When I walked into the classroom I saw them. Team Crafted.

I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. I would love some feedback on this story. If it's bad, I'm sorry I will also need OCs if you could submit some.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Pairing:

Can be paired with: Jerome (ASFJerome)

Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft)

Ty (Deadlox)

Jason(MinecraftUniverse)


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I decided that this fanfic will be a SetoxOc fanfic so ... Mitch is avalible. I've decided that there were a lot of MitchxOc and not many SetoxOc. So you can choose Mitch to have your Oc be paired up with if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for submitting your OCs. Not all of them will be in this chapter because there were a lot of people who wanted their OC to be paired with the same person so ... I your OC might not be in this chaper. Other than that, hope you enjoy.**

**Cris's POV**

"Students, please help me welcome our new student," the teacher said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Crystal but you can call me Cris."

"Well Cris you can sit in the back by Jimmy (that's Seto). Jimmy could you please wave you hand."

When I looked over I saw a boy, who I assumed was Jimmy, wave his hand. I walked over to him and sat down by him. I realized that Team Crafted ( Adam, Ty, Jason, Jerome, and Mitch only) were sitting next to him. I took out my notebook and started doodling in it. After awhile,the bell rang and I left for my next class, math. When I walked in, I saw a girl sitting in the corner of the room so, I walked over to her. She had auburn blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a light blue sweatshirt, jeans and black converse.

She looked up at me, clearly suprised I was over here and said, "Hi. You're new aren't you?"

"How did you know that I was new?" I looked at her, suprised.

"Well, no one in this class would come over to me since I'm really shy and I don't talk with many people. By the way, my name is Kae Machinson. What's yours?"

"My name is Crystal Mason but you can call me Cris." After talking for a bit, the teacher finally came in and he started the lesson. When the teacher was done talking I packed up mt things and walked out the door with Kae.

She looked over at me and asked, "Which class do you have next?"

I looked at my schedule and said to her, "I have PE next. What about you?"

"I have PE next, too. Lets go." We both walked over to the gym and into the lockers. We changed into our PE clothes and exited the locker room. When we came out, I saw that Jimmy and Adam were in this class. They were also talking to another boy and girl. When PE started the teacher paired up people in the whole class. I sadly, wasn't paired up with Kae. I was paired up with the girl I saw talking to Adam and Jimmy earlier on.

She held out her hand to me and said, "My name is Megan. What's yours?"

"It's Crystal but you can call me Cris."

"Nice to meet you. Wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch since your new?"

"Sure." We then practice our soccer skills because that was the unit we were learning now. When we finished, we went back to the locker room and changed back into our normal clothing. When the bell rang, I said bye to Kae and went off to my next classes. Languge and Social Studies went by so quick that before I knew, it was lunch. I looked around for Kae for awhile before I found her.

I waved over to her and said, "Kae, over here." She looked over in my direction, saw me, and quickly hurried my way. I then told her, "I told this Megan that I was going to sit with them. Want to come with me?" She looked like she was gazing off into space. After a long silence, I snapped my fingers in front of her face and said, "Kae, are you ok? You still haven't answered my question."

She finally slipped out of her state of silence and said, "Sure, lets go over to them." We looked around for them until I saw Megan. She was sitting under a big tree with friends. What I didn't expect was Jimmy, Adam, Jerome, Mitch, Ty, Jason, and the boy that I saw in PE with her. Megan turned around, saw me, and waved at me.

She then screamed to me, "Cris, over here!" I slowly walked up to her with Kae trailing behind me. Kae seemed a little shy meeting them but she did keep on looking at that boy. When we walked over there, we sat down and Megan started introducing us to all of her friends. I soon realized that the boy Kae was looking at was named Alex. When we were eating and talking, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jimmy kept me. When I would look in his direction, he looked away. I brushed the thought out of my mind. I was more focused on that I actually had some friends. I was going to like this place much better than Washington.

**Chapter 2 is done. Thanks for sending in OCs and reviewing my story. This is going much better than I expected. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Bye**.


End file.
